SAS Lessons
by HollyBlue2
Summary: Even Fully grown SAS men have to learn, it’s not all fun and games.


Disclaimer:

I don't Own Alex Rider or K Unit!! How I wish I did though!

Summary:

Even Fully grown SAS men have to learn, it's not all fun and games.

A/N:

The information in this story is completely true and it may help all you that like to write about K Unit... I will try my best to get as much info in... Here we go!!!!

Title:

SAS Lessons

Author:

HollyBlue2

"In Block 45 in 10 minutes." The sergeant said bursting into K Unit's barrack.

"Sarnt!" they chorused

"What do you reckon we'll be doing to day?" Eagle wondered, a bit over enthusiastically.

"Everything," Wolf said. "Fieldcraft theory isn't that bad, especially with Corporal Lamb."

"Yeah suppose."

"What's your worst theory subject?" Snake wondered directing it at everyone.

"Military Knowledge." Fox said

"Drill, I find it impossible to do theory drill, it's not right."

"Map and compass!" Wolf exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, we do it over and over again."

"Mine's probably Badges of Rank. There're too easy."

"Oh, look at the time we need to be there, pretty much now."

"Do we need webbing?"

"Always, Eagle, Always!"

They all dashed out the entrance of their barrack and went to block 45.

They stood in a line outside and waited to be told to go in. It wasn't the warmest day and none of them and thought to put an under jumper on.

"K Unit! Get your asses inside now!" the sergeant growled. As they went inside they saw Corporal Lamb stood at the front.

_Yes! _Wolf thought.

"SIT!" they all did as they were told and the sergeant left.

"First, Duties of a Sentry." K Unit got out their notebooks and pens out and started to take notes. "PBH? What does it stand for...? Wolf."

"Patrol base harbour, Corporal."

"Yes and how long is the ambush before you move into it?"

"Thirty minutes, Corporal."

"Correct. Eagle what does the PBH reconnaissance consist of?

"Two runners, three section commanders, signalman platoon sergeant and platoon commander, Corporal."

"Well done." He praised. "Next. What do you need? Two please... Fox."

"Rifle and ammunition and webbing, Corporal."

"Next two please... Snake."

"Watch and range card."

"Next... Wolf."

"Notepad and pen and Torch with a red filter, Corporal."

"Why do we have a red filter?"

"Red light doesn't travel as far and it doesn't destroy your natural night vision." Corporal Lamb nodded, he was tall and thin and had darkish brown hair and wore contacts which not many people knew about.

"And the last ones please...Eagle."

"Communications cord (More commonly known as the comscord), hot drink at night, food, corporal."

"Yes. What do you need to know? Snake give me two."

"Who on sentry next and your arcs of fire."

"Eagle."

"Password and times of patrols coming in and out, Corporal."

"How often does the password change?"

"Every twenty-four hours."

"Give me an example of a password."

"Delta, India..."

"Charlie. Kilo." The unit laughed as Fox finished the password off.

"No, Sierra, Hotel." Eagle protested.

"Shut it!" Corporal Lamb bellowed. They were instantly silent. "Fox... Another two."

"Er...er... Stand to times and how many men are in your platoon, Corporal" He'd been caught off guard.

"And Wolf what is the last one?"

"A variation of questions you can ask if you suspect someone, Corporal"

"An example."

He thought for a moment. "Who is the platoon commander?"

"Very good. We will now go over the phonetic alphabet. Double time."

"Alpha, bravo, Charlie, delta, echo, foxtrot, golf, hotel, India, Juliet, kilo, Lima, mike, November, Oscar, papa, Quebec, Romeo, sierra, tango, uniform, victor, whiskey, x-ray, Yankee, Zulu." They all recited in perfect unison, their deep voices echoing round the small concrete room.

"You may now go and have NAAFI (Navy, Army, and Air Force Institution) and be back here in fifteen minutes." They got up and left the room which had twelve table and chairs in and a blackboard at the front. When they had left Corporal Lamb opened his flask and drank some of his steaming, milky tea, before drawing some simple diagrams up on the board of field formations.

K unit had gone to join the other thirteen units that were in block 57 where NAAFI was being served, many nutritious and carbohydrate filled fruit bars were being handed out along with energy drinks. There was also a tap outside the tatty building where the soldiers could fill up their water bottles, which nearly always had to be filled to the top, and make no noise at all.

Ten minutes later K Unit went back to Corporal Lamb, who was waiting impatiently.

"You're late!" It was true; they had forgotten the five minutes early rule. That was bad.

"Sorry, Corporal."

"Get inside." They piled once again into the building. Sat down at the same desks they used before NAAFI and took their webbing off. "On the board I have drawn several formations; I want you to show me what the field signal is and then tell me the formation, where you would use it and also the pros and cons. Go that?"

"Corporal!"

The first one was single file. It was Wolf's turn to answer. He raised his right hand in front of his face (Like a shark).

"Single file; small roads or alleyways; pros, side fire power; cons, one man fire power to front and rear." Corporal Lamb nodded and pointed to the next diagram, which was staggered file. Snake was to answer. He held both fists in the air and right angles but one was slightly higher than the other.

"Staggered file; dirt track or road; pros, god fire power to sides; cons, bad fire power to front and rear."

"Fox – this one." He pointed to the third one. Fox stretched his arms out to his sides.

"Extended line; open fields or large spaces; pros, fire power to front and rear; cons, one man fire power to left and right."

"And this one please, Eagle." Eagle made a diamond shape with his arms above his head.

"Diamond head; used to protect VIPs, equipment, or supplies; pros, all round fire power; cons, close together, a grenade would be able to wipe out the lot of you."

"Yes, and the last one Wolf?" he outstretched his arms behind him.

"Arrowhead or spearhead; covers open ground and for attacks or assault charges; pros, fire power to front and rear; cons, big, easily spotted and not much fire power to sides."

"Ok that's field formations done." He rubbed the diagrams off the board and wrote something else up. _Badges of Rank._


End file.
